Our Little Secret
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: Zach has a little secret....


AN: A little one shot I came up with.

Our Little Secret

A lot of people will say that Zachary Jay Goode is perfect. And while they weren't completely wrong.... they weren't completely right either.

After all, Zach was the perfect spy

He could charm almost any girl into falling in love with him

What he _couldn't_ do was tie a necktie. Which was a problem, becuase, well.... Zach attended the Blackthorne Institute for Young Men, and he had to wear a uniform, which _required_ him to wear a neck tie. Which was why he wore a clip-on tie, which worked, until he got caught. That had been at the end of last year, and Zach had figured that he would probably have enough time to figure out a new solution over the summer holidays. However, things didn't quite turn out the way he wanted and to top it all off, Blackthorne and Gallagher were having another, year long merger!

Which brings us back to Zach, who was currently hiding in a secret passageway. He needed to learn how to tie a neck-tie, and fast, or risk embarrassment in front of all his class mates, and all the Gallagher Girls!

Zach gulped. Including _**THE**_ Gallagher Girl herself, Cammie Morgan, the love of his life. He wouldn't be embarrassed in front of Cammie, all because he couldn't tie a necktie, something his classmates had been doing since they were 12!

Caught up in his thoughts, Zach didn't notice the entrance to the secret passageway open up, until he heard the _extremely_ feminine voice behind him say, "Zach? What are you doing here so early in the morning?

Almost yelping (yelping, people) Zach whirled around, trying to remain cool _and _hide his tie, hoping Cammie hadn't seen it.

"H-hey Gallagher Girl," he stuttered, trying to hide the tie in his pocket. However, his fumbling fingers had other plans, and the tie promptly fell out of his grasp and into the floor.

_Smooth Goode_, he thought, praying to the gods that Cammie wouldn't notice the tie. Unfortunately, it looked like the Gods were still in bed, and Zach cringed as Cammie bent down, her long blonde-brown falling over her shoulder, and picked up his now creased silk tie.

"Well, well, well," she said, smirking. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, allowing the tie to dangle from one finger.

"Don't tell me. Mr. "I'm-so-perfect" Goode can't even tie his own necktie?"

Zach had never realized how annoying his smirks were until then. Sighing, becuase he knew he had no snappy-comeback, Zach snatched the tie from her and began walking away.

He was just at the opening of the passageway when he heard her voice behind him again.

"Zach! Wait!" He turned around and bumped into her.

"What?" he snapped.

Her big-blue eyes seemed hurt, but it vanished quickly. "I-I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She held out her hand, waiting for something.

Confused, Zach looked at her. She sighed. "Your tie Zach, give me your tie."

"Why?" he asked, putting it in her hand anyways. "I'm gonna tie it for you."

He swore that Cammie Morgan offered to do something nice for him. Was he dreaming?

"Close your mouth Zach. There _are_ spider's running around here."

"What? Scared off a little ol' spider Gallagher Girl?" he smirked. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Oh yeah? Using what? Your amazing necktie tying skills?"

He closed his mouth, partially because there was nothing to say, and partially to block the startled squeak that threatened to let loose when Cammie came close to him, threading the tie around his neck, and gently tying it.

Zach breathed in the flower-y scent of her hair, and smiled at the look of intent concentration on her face as she tied the tie.

He could've sworn that someone shuddered when she smoothed the tie down on his chest. Either her, or him.

He looked down in marvel. "Wow Gallagher Girl. Where did you learn to tie a necktie? I mean, you don't even wear a necktie!"

She blushed and looked away. "Well, when my dad was still alive, I'd watch my mom tie his necktie in the morning before he left for work. It's a picked up talent."

Zach wanted to say that he was sorry, that he understood, but he couldn't. He'd never been all that great with his feelings anyways.

"Uh, yeah, well-" God, she was right there! If he just bent his head slightly to the left, and leaned forward a little, he would be able to kiss her! Wait, what was he doing?! Why was her face getting closer to his? And then, he kissed her.

It was soft, and sweet, and nothing like the kiss he'd given her last semester, when he'd dipped her in the grand hall. This.... this was bliss, especially when she wound her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair, and moaned slightly.

This kiss, was magical.

A half an hour later, Cammie left the secret passageway, hurriedly smoothing down her hair and straightening her uniform, muttering about how she was gonna die, either because Macey would kill her, or Zach and his kisses would.

Zach waited in the secret passage for a while, smirking and wiping lipgloss from his neck and lips, before making his way to the Grand Hall for breakfast.

He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned at the tie that had almost come loose. He figured he could get it loose and find Cammie to fix it a few more times before lunch.

AN: What did ya think?


End file.
